According to a first aspect, the present invention provides a method for predicting remaining useful life of a wind or water turbine or component thereof, the method comprising the steps of: obtaining an EOH limit value for the wind or water turbine or component thereof; determining an EOH for the wind or water turbine or component thereof; and comparing the EOH and the EOH limit.
Preferably, the step of determining an EOH comprises the steps of: providing data relating to one or more operating conditions; and providing one or more EOH coefficients relating to the one or more operating conditions.
Preferably, the step of providing one or more EOH coefficients, comprises the steps of: assessing damage to the wind or water turbine or a component thereof under rated operating conditions and under a plurality of field operating conditions; calculating the EOH coefficient from the damage under rated conditions and the damage caused under the plurality of field operating conditions; wherein the step of assessing damage comprises the step of providing information on the wind or water turbine or a component thereof.
Preferably, the step of providing information includes providing one or more models selected from the group consisting of: a bearing skidding model; a dynamic model; a life model; a nominal model of the gearbox, drive-train and/or generator; a model unique to the specific gearbox, drive-train and/or generator including information on one or more manufacturing variations of one or more components of the gearbox, drive-train and/or generator; a fully coupled finite element model comprising nodes with six degrees of freedom unique to the gearbox, drive-train and/or generator; and one or more meta-models, wherein the one or more meta-models are specific for each of the one or more components.
Preferably, the EOH coefficient is a function of the damage under rated operating conditions and damage under field operating conditions. Preferably, the EOH coefficient is a function of a ratio of damage under rated operating conditions to damage under field operating conditions. Preferably, the EOH coefficient is a ratio of damage under rated operating conditions to damage under field operating conditions.
Preferably, the step of determining an EOH comprises calculating a value of a function of the data relating to the one or more operating conditions and the one or more EOH coefficients relating to the one or more operating conditions. Preferably, the step of determining an EOH comprises calculating a sum of a product of the data relating to the one or more operating conditions and the one or more EOH coefficients relating to the one or more operating conditions.
Preferably, the step of providing data comprises providing historical data. Preferably, the step of providing data comprises providing data relating to one or more steady state operating conditions. Preferably, the step of providing data comprises providing data relating to one or more transient state operating conditions. Preferably, the step of providing data comprises collecting data from one or more sensors monitoring the one or more operating conditions. Preferably, the step of providing data comprises providing data from a condition monitoring system.
Preferably, the step of providing one or more EOH coefficients comprises providing EOH coefficients relating to one or more steady state operating conditions. Preferably, the step of providing one or more EOH coefficients comprises providing EOH coefficients relating to one or more transient state operating conditions.
Preferably, the EOH being greater than the EOH limit, additionally comprising the step of: maintaining the wind or water turbine or component thereof.
Preferably, the wind or water turbine or a component thereof has failed, and in which the EOH being less than the EOH limit, additionally comprising the step of: maintaining the wind or water turbine or component thereof.
Preferably, the step of maintaining the wind or water turbine or component thereof comprises investigating for damage to the wind or water turbine or component thereof.
Preferably, the step of investigating for damage is selected from the group consisting of: using an endoscope, performing vibration analysis and performing lubrication analysis.
Preferably, the wind or water turbine or component thereof having damage, scheduling maintenance of the wind or water turbine or component thereof.
Preferably, the wind or water turbine or component thereof having damage, refurbishing the wind or water turbine or component thereof.
Preferably, the wind or water turbine or component thereof having irreparable damage, replacing the wind or water turbine or component thereof.
Preferably, the method comprises the additional step of: setting EOH of the wind or water turbine or component to zero.
Additionally disclosed is a method for identifying a wind turbine or component thereof for maintenance, the method comprising the steps of: determining an EOH value for the wind turbine or component thereof; analysing operating data for the wind turbine or component thereof; and comparing the operating data with a threshold related to the EOH value.
Preferably, the step of determining an EOH comprises the steps of: providing data relating to one or more operating conditions; and providing one or more EOH coefficients relating to the one or more operating conditions.
Preferably, the step of providing one or more EOH coefficients, comprises the steps of: assessing damage to the wind or water turbine or a component thereof under rated operating conditions and under a plurality of field operating conditions; calculating the EOH coefficient from the damage under rated conditions and the damage caused under the plurality of field operating conditions; wherein the step of assessing damage comprises the step of providing information on the wind or water turbine or a component thereof.
Preferably, the step of providing information includes providing one or more models selected from the group consisting of: a bearing skidding model; a dynamic model; a life model; a nominal model of the gearbox, drive-train and/or generator; a model unique to the specific gearbox, drive-train and/or generator including information on one or more manufacturing variations of one or more components of the gearbox, drive-train and/or generator; a fully coupled finite element model comprising nodes with six degrees of freedom unique to the gearbox, drive-train and/or generator; and one or more meta-models, wherein the one or more meta-models are specific for each of the one or more components.
Preferably, the EOH coefficient is a function of the damage under rated operating conditions and damage under field operating conditions. Preferably, the EOH coefficient is a function of a ratio of damage under rated operating conditions to damage under field operating conditions. Preferably, the EOH coefficient is a ratio of damage under rated operating conditions to damage under field operating conditions.
Preferably, the step of determining an EOH comprises calculating a value of a function of the data relating to the one or more operating conditions and the one or more EOH coefficients relating to the one or more operating conditions.
Preferably, the step of determining an EOH comprises calculating a sum of a product of the data relating to the one or more operating conditions and the one or more EOH coefficients relating to the one or more operating conditions.
Preferably, the method additionally comprises the step of setting thresholds for operating data according to one or more ranges of EOH values.
Preferably, the operating data is vibration data.
Preferably, identifying a wind turbine or component thereof for maintenance comprises identifying a wind turbine or component thereof in which the operating data is greater than the threshold.
Also disclosed is a method for calculating a EOH coefficient for a wind or water turbine or a component thereof, the method comprising the steps of: assessing damage to the wind or water turbine or a component thereof under rated operating conditions and under a plurality of field operating conditions; calculating the EOH coefficient from the damage under rated conditions and the damage caused under the plurality of field operating conditions; wherein the step of assessing damage comprises the step of providing information on the wind or water turbine or a component thereof.
Preferably, the step of providing information includes providing one or more models selected from the group consisting of: a nominal model of the gearbox, drive-train and/or generator; a model unique to the specific gearbox, drive-train and/or generator including information on one or more manufacturing variations of one or more components of the gearbox, drive-train and/or generator; a bearing skidding model; a dynamic model; a life model; a fully coupled finite element model comprising nodes with six degrees of freedom unique to the gearbox, drive-train and/or generator; and one or more meta-models, wherein the one or more meta-models are specific for each of the one or more components.
Preferably, the EOH coefficient is a function of the damage under rated operating conditions and damage under field operating conditions. Preferably, the EOH coefficient is a function of a ratio of damage under rated operating conditions to damage under field operating conditions. Preferably, the EOH coefficient is a ratio of damage under rated operating conditions to damage under field operating conditions.
Also disclosed is a computer readable product comprising code means designed for implementing the steps of the method according to any of the methods disclosed above.
Also disclosed is a computer system comprising means designed for implementing the steps of the method according to any of the methods disclosed above.